


You're Family Now, Okay?

by silent_rage



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Fluff, Gen, I LIVE FOR IT, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nakamaship, No Romance, Right?, Shell has self-worth issues, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate Lives, Warning:, baby is such a sweetheart, but anyway, i needed some nakamaship with a younger sister, its gonna switch between those lmao, just siblings being siblings - Freeform, look whitebeard adopted a daughter, omg if my writing sucks im sorry lmaoo, she doesnt deserve all she's been through, she was thrown on their ship thats a good enough sign to adopt, the youngest child he has tbh, this is purely nakamaship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_rage/pseuds/silent_rage
Summary: You mean you aren't supposed to adopt someone when they're thrown onto your ship?-





	You're Family Now, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> ♦•♦•♦•♦ - different setting  
> ○•○•○•○ - time skip  
> •○•♦•○•♦• - both  
> -  
> also i accidently posted this (is there a way to unpublish? lol idk) but then i was like oh well it's on here now lmao  
> also my grammar actually sucks like really bad lmao oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wounded child finds themselves on the Whitebeard ship

They've been acting weird lately; Shell's crewmates, the ones she was forced to get along with...which is essentially all of them except for maybe one: the captain who let her even join the crew. She was used to their iffy behavior towards her, however, she wasn't used to her captain turning a blind eye when she got mistreated. Which meant one thing.

She was going to get kicked out of another crew.

Shell was a teenager with not a lot of years on her yet, but enough experience to know the main routine: join a crew, crew learns of her devil fruit which arouses suspicion, distrust, and paranoia overtime, which leads to one more ship leaving her behind at the nearest island. It's not always the same, but the outcome never changes. She will, eventually, find herself alone once more. 

Sadly, she was used to it by now.

So as they ganged up on her, she expected them to tell her to pack her stuff, but the routine slightly changed.

•○•♦•○•♦•

The Moby Dick was seldomly calm as it was right now, especially when it was currently midday, the crew all relaxing on deck. It was a nice day out, the sun warming up their body as Thatch's food was continuously served, happy and content chatter all around. That was when the ship was sighted. It wasn't a big deal, not if they weren't looking for a fight, but as they got closer it was clear they were up to something. Two men were holding onto a black bag, whatever in it heavy from the bend, and all were looking at their much bigger ship. Marco stepped to talk but the man, seeming to be the captain, beat him to it.

"Throw it."

The men holding the bag heaved as they threw it, barely just making it as it landed on their deck with a heavy slam. The opposing ship started leaving once they did what they came to do, their captain bellowing orders. Marco backed everyone up from the bag, eyebrows tightening towards the ship. "Oi, what the hell-"

"Keep her if you want, we're leaving!"

_Her._

That made him stop from pursuing them, head turning towards the still bag as a sick feeling dropped into his stomach. Marco went silent as his smooth footsteps brought him to the bag and knelt on one knee, hands reaching to tear it open, twitching to a stop when he felt how **_small_** the body was to his hands. With more urgency, he snapped the tied opening open, jaw clenching as he held it open. Inside was a teenager, a _child_ , beaten and bruised, thrown into a bag as if she was garbage. Marco was old, he has lived a long life and seen many sick, cruel things and looking at what they had done to a mere child made him want to look away. As carefully as he could he reached in and pulled her out, frowning at her condition.

She was, thankfully, still breathing and her body reacted to the pain. Seeing that the girl was alive, that was the very first step. Actually checking her injuries were second. There was bruises forming wherever he looked, wherever her skin was exposed they were there, some forming faster than others. There was blood on her face and it was still seeping out of the deep cut on her forehead, blood making her pink hair turn dark. Marco was quick to put pressure, the girl in his arms hissing from pain. He momentarily stopped, thinking she woke up, but the pink haired teen once again went limp into his body. He kept pressure, looking up as the nurses rushed over, looks of horror across each of their faces. Marco picked her up, eyeing her severely messed up leg before moving her to the nurses office, leaving her in the nurses hands. 

He walked back out and took in everyone's silence, taking it as an agreement. _Who the hell would do something like that, to a child no less?_

○•○•○•○

He had let her live, the bastard. Last minute, after letting his subordinates _beat_ her, called to have her shoved into a _bag_ and thrown at the first ship they see instead of throwing her into the ocean to drown. Shell clenched her teeth as tears rapidly fell into her hairline, pushing her palms onto her eyes before crying out in pain, forgetting about the black eyes they put on her. She sniffled as she continued to cry out, only rushing to stop crying when a woman in pink stepped into view. She muted her voice but tears never stopped as she struggled to sit up. Everything hurt, even her tongue throbbed from when she bit it on accident when she was first attacked. 

"Oh, sweetie," The nurse dropped her shoulders and Shell found herself crying even harder.

She knew...she _knew_  they didn't trust her anymore, that they were ill-tempered towards her and made their mind of throwing her off, but to do _this_? Betrayal set heavy in her chest, like it did every time but worse, _far_ worse. Shell couldn't find it in her to quiet down her wails, the feeling worsening and felt like it was tightening all over her body. She didn't care who heard or where she was, all she could think about was how _stupid_ she was, at that moment hating every fiber of herself that makes her want to join crew after crew no matter how many times they kick her out; how _she_ always ends up stabbed in the back when they think she'll do it to them. 

It wasn't _fair_. That's what Shell was thinking as the nurses attempted to soothe and comfort her. She had thought this thought too many times to count and all it did was leave a bitter feeling in her heart, but she couldn't stop, the sentence swirling through her mind. _It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair!_ She, throughout all the crews she had joined, countlessly reassured them she was good, stayed in her best behavior, and held back from things that upset her; all for the sake of _them_. The people who betrayed her no matter what she did, their emotions manipulating themselves. Shell's chest tightened as her misfortunes crashed down on her once again, eyes squeezing tight. 

"Shh, shh, you're alright." 

 Shell considered herself to be quite a sensitive person, or maybe she was just too trusting of others, but whatever it was made her give in to the touch of the nurse.  She cried as she took comfort in the soothing rubs on her back, eyes drooping as energy slipped from her the more she sobbed. She cried and clung onto the woman until her eyes were tight and dry and her throat was hoarse, small gasps every few seconds. Another nurse came back in with freshly made tea, handing it to the teen to help calm her down further. 

 "You're on the Moby Dick right now." The nurse who held her explained, voice soft and warm.

_Moby Dick? Isn't that-_

 You're on Whitebeard's ship, dear," she explained further, her hand resting on her back, "you're safe here."

Skeptical was the right word for how Shell felt about being on _the_ Whitebeard's ship, but said nothing as she continued to sip away at the hot beverage. While she was skeptical, however, she didn't feel as if she was in danger. Maybe it was her overloading of emotions numbing her, she guessed, or her exhaustion of crying over a long period of time. Whatever it may be, her mind didn't process it a threat but an uncomfortable situation. So, for now, she believed the nurse. She took the time to look at her beaten body for the first time, eyes lingering on the white cast that engulfed her whole left leg.

"My body hurts." Shell mumbled, finally acknowledging the aching pinches her body made every time she moved.

The nurses nodded and got to work rebandaging her and giving her something for the pain. She was sat up with the help of a woman, staring blankly at her lap as the procedure continued. She...after all the crying she did, her emotions were on overdrive and numb at the same time, she didn't know exactly how to react in the situation she's in. Shell, in her condition and mental trauma, had no idea what to feel or what actions to take. But her heart was calm now, and the gentle touches of the nurses comforted her further. For now, she decided, she would force herself to take one step at a time. 

"After your wounds heal enough for you to at least walk with crutches, you will have to talk with Whitebeard."

And step one:  _heal._


End file.
